Untold Story
by SkrywerD
Summary: Myungsoo adalah seorang pengusaha kaya raya yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna. Kehidupannya sangat bahagia dengan Sungjong sebagai istrinya. Namun sebuah kecelakaan merenggut semuanya. Hingga akhirnya semua desakan membuat Myungsoo mau tak mau harus menikah kembali dengan Sungyeol sebagai istri keduanya. Myungsoo. Sungyeol. Sungjong. Myungyeol. NC. Rated M. Infinite
1. Chapter 1

Laki-laki tampan dengan kaos hitam berlengan panjang itu duduk di kursinya. Ada sedikit darah yang mengering di sisi pelipis kirinya. Sedangkan lengan tangan kanannya terlihat di gulung hingga atas sikunya. Menampakkan sebuah perban yang menempel di lengannya.

Dia terluka, namun tak ada yang serius.

Lorong rumah sakit itu sepi. Sunyi. Keempat orang tua lelaki itu dan istrinya terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapannya. Namun hal itu tak mampu mengacaukan penyesalan di dalam lamunannya.

"Seharusnya aku membantingnya ke sebelah kanan, bukan ke sebelah kiri. Iya kan?". Ucapnya. Tatapannya masih kosong. Tertunduk menatap lantai rumah sakit itu.

Hingga akhirnya, sosok berseragam putih keluar dari ruang operasi sembari melepas maskernya.

Kedua orang tua myungsoo, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, serta Tuan dan Nyonya Lee berlari menghampiri orang itu. Namun myungsoo hanya mengangkat wajahnya. Berdiri dengan lemah. Menatap laki-laki paruh baya itu dengan tatapan nanar dan penuh ketakutan.

"Dokter, bagaimana dengan menantuku? Dia baik-baik saja bukan?"

"Tenanglah Nyonya... menantumu sudah melewati masa kritisnya, dia akan membaik setelah siuman.. aku berhasil menghentikan pendarahan di belakang pinggangnya"

Nyonya Kim terlihat menghembuskan nafas lega, begitu juga dengan sang suami.

Myungsoo terlihat hendak melangkahkan kakinya, namun baru selangkah kaki panjang itu terayun, Sebuah kata-kata singkat itu menohoknya, menusuk perutnya hingga mati. Merobek jantungnya hingga dia sekarat.

"Lalu...bayinya baik-baik sa..."

"Maaf nyonya... aku sudah benar-benar berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyelamatkannya, namun usia kandungannya sudah tua dan itu sangat rawan. Benturannya sepertinya mengenai perutnya, bahkan janinnya sudah meninggal sebelum dia tiba di rumah sakit, dan benturan yang sangat keras hingga melukai pinggang belakangnya, ternyata juga merusak rahimnya, jadi dengan sangat terpaksa, kami harus mengangkatnya demi menyelamatkan hidupnya..."

"A-apa?". Nyonya kim terperengah. Menutup tangisnya, menyembunyikan isaknya. Melirik putranya yang kini masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa bergerak. Bagaikan mayat yang tak memiliki kehidupan.

Air matanya mengalir. Menetes satu persatu.

Ini kiamat.

"Sung...jong... aku membunuh seluruh hidupnya..."

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback...**_

Mobil Honda City itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Kedua sosok yang tengah duduk di dalamnya sesekali melemparkan senyum di antara canda mereka. Sang suami, Kim Myungsoo, menatap istrinya, Lee Sungjong dengan penuh kasih. Jalan menuju busan siang itu begitu sepi, hanya sesekali mobil yang mereka tumpangi berpapasan dengan mobil lain.

Perut namja manis bersurai coklat keemasan terlihat membesar, menandakan bahwa kehamilannya sudah mencapai bulan ketujuh. Myungsoo menggerakan tangannya, mengusap pelan perut sang istri. Menyentuh putranya. Lirikan tajamnya terlihat bahagia sekali. Seolah-olah matanya mampu menerawang ke dalam, melihat betapa tampan putranya kelak.

Sungjong menggenggam tangan myungsoo sedikit erat.

"Kau lelah?"

"Sedikit sayang...". sungjong sedikit meregangkan badannya. Dengan perut membuncit seperti itu, jelas duduk selama berjam-jam menuju busan adalah suatu hal yang sejujurnya, menyiksanya. Namun demi bertemu kedua orang tua sungjong yang beberapa hari lalu meminta mereka berdua untuk mengunjunginya, maka mau tak mau mereka sepakat untuk melakukan perjalanan ke kota terbesar kedua di korea selatan itu.

Myungsoo menaikkan tangan kirinya, mengusap rambut sang istri pelan. dengan senyum yang masih tak mau lepas dari bibir tipisnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya masih memegang kemudi.

"Tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu setelah kita sampai...hm?"

Namun... Naas.

Ketika sungjong hampir terlelap...tiba-tiba...

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH..."

CKIIITTTTT!

BRUAAAKK!

Sebuah truk dari arah berlawanan mengambil sisi jalan terlalu ke kiri. Myungsoo membanting stirnya ke kiri. Dan mobil itu, terguling berkali-kali. Kemudian berhenti setelah menghantam pembatas jalan.

Lalu... Gelap.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **End of Flashback...**_

.

.

Sudah 18 hari setelah kecelakaan itu, dan akhirnya dokter Jeon mengijinkan Nyonya muda di kediaman keluarga kim itu untuk meninggalkan ranjang pesakitannya.

Myungsoo tengah menggendong sungjong memasuki kamar mereka yang tampak sunyi. Sudah 18 hari kamar itu kosong tanpa penghuni. Dan kini akhirnya sang pemilik kembali, menginjakkan kaki mereka pada ruangan luas bernuansa kuning muda dan putih. Aroma mawar menguar memenuhi ruangan itu.

Pelan sekali, tuan muda kim satu-satunya pewaris dari GookJoo Group itu membawa tuan putrinya menuju ranjang mereka setelah menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan rapat.

Membaringkan istrinya di ranjang empuk mereka. Myungsoo duduk di sisi ranjang mereka. Menatap sang istri lekat. Dari tatapannya, rasa bersalah dan penuh penyesalan itu benar-benar tersirat secara nyata di dalam tatapan sayunya. Masih tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap sungjong yang juga menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut yang di sunggingkan di bibirnya. Jemari lentik namja itu bergerak. Meraih tangan suaminya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan salahkan dirimu... ini musibah, ini kecelakaan, ini sudah takdir dari tuhan. Bukan kita yang meminta"

"Tapi... Bayi kita..."

"Bukankah kita bisa memilikinya di lain kesempatan? Di kehidupan mendatang kita bisa memiliki seorang putri yang cantik dan putra yang tampan. Sepasang anak yang manis yang akan menemani kita tumbuh semakin dewasa dan tua. Benar kan?".

"Apakah kau bisa mengatakan ini musibah jika kau tahu bahwa aku telah merenggut nyawa anak kita? Apakah kau bisa tenang dan tersenyum lembut kepadaku jika kau tahu kebenarannya bahwa aku telah membuatmu cacat dan selamanya tak bisa memiliki seorang anak?apakah kau bisa setegar ini tanpa memakiku jika kau tahu bahwa akulah penyebab musibah ini?". Ingin sekali myungsoo melontarkan semua rangkaian kalimatnya. Namun urung, air matanya hampir saja terjatuh jika saja dia tak memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain.

"Sayang...". Sungjong terbangun dari posisinya. Bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya. Meraih pipi sang kekasih dan mengusapnya pelan. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak... Semuanya baik-baik saja"

Ada yang janggal. Dia sangat paham tabiat, sikap, sifat, perilaku dan kebiasaan suaminya. 6 tahun berkencan sejak mereka duduk di sekolah menengah atas, tak mungkin sungjong tidak menyadari di saat suaminya berbohong.

"Katakan padaku, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada..."

"Hyung..."

"Benar-benar tidak ada yang terjadi..."

"Kim Myungsoo!"

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan..."

"Aku istrimu, aku tahu di saat kau berbohong atau tidak, katakan... ada apa?"

Sungjong menahan pipi sang suami, menatap lurus kedua sorot tajam itu. menuntut sebuah kejujuran dari jawabannya.

Lama sekali. Hampir 1 menit baik myungsoo maupun sungjong tak membuka suaranya. Hingga akhirnya mau tak mau, laki-laki tampan itu membuka suara.

"A-aku...". myungsoo tampak menahan nafasnya sejenak. Takut. "Aku membuatmu tak bisa memiliki anak sungjong"

Namja manis itu mengernyit. Kembali meminta sebuah penjelasan. "Apa...maksudmu?"

"Aku membuatmu cacat... Kecelakaan itu merobek belakang pinggangmu"

Sungjong menelan ludahnya pelan. tahu bahwa pada akhirnya jawaban ini mungkin akan membuatnya lebih baik mati.

"Dan...melukai rahimmu"

Tes!

Menangis. Sungjong menangis. Tanpa suara, tanpa isakan.

"A-apa...apakah mereka..."

"Ya... dokter mengangkatnya"

.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _1 Bulan Kemudian..._**

Dia duduk di samping jendela besar di sisi kamarnya. Menerawang jauh. Menatap butiran-butiran air hujan yang membasahi halaman belakangnya. Dunianya berhenti. Dia seperti tak bernyawa lagi. Nyawanya bahkan seperti tercabut sebelum nafasnya berhenti.

Hari itu, kecelakaan itu bagaikan lubang neraka yang menganga. Dia menyesal. Ada kalanya dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menjaga bayinya. Ada kalanya dia justru menyalahkan orang tuanya karena telah menintanya datang, jika tidak mungkin kecelakaan itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

Namun ada saat-saat dia sendiri dan melewati hari-hari sunyinya, dia justru menyalahkan myungsoo, mengutuk suaminya. Terkadang dia berpikir myungsoolah sumber mala petakanya. Namun nyatanya nurani dan cintanya kepada laki-laki itu membuatnya menghapus segala pikiran buruk tentang pujaan hatinya.

Namun... Ini terlalu cepat, pagi ini, seperti api neraka kembali menjilati kulitnya sekalipun pintunya hanya terbuka beberapa mili.

.

.

 _ **Flashback...**_

.

.

Sarapan sudah selesai, sesuai perintah myungsoo, setelah menyelesaikan makan paginya dan mengecup keningnya sebelum bekerja, sang suami berpesan agar dia kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat.

Namun, baru saja suara mobil myungsoo dan ayah mertuanya meninggalkan rumah besar bak istana itu, tiba-tiba saja nyonya kim menghentikan kakinya untuk beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sungjong..."

"Nee eomma?"

Nyonya kim tertunduk sejenak. Menarik nafasnya pelan.

"Aku ingin bicara hal penting kepadamu"

Sungjong mengernyit. Ini janggal. Tak biasanya ibu mertuanya akan bicara dengan meminta ijin seperti ini.

"Aku tahu... Ini mungkin sedikit keterlaluan, tapi aku membicarakan hal ini dengan ayah mertuamu seminggu yang lalu. Bahkan... Kemarin malam kami juga mengajak myungsoo berdiskusi"

Sungjong tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Hanya diam. Menundukkan wajahnya. Bersiap mendengarkan ucapan selanjutnya dari ibu mertuanya.

"Gookjoo...butuh penerus bukan?". Tanya dengan nada selembut mungkin. Menyentuh jemari sungjong dengan halus. Namun gerakan pelan itu rupanya berhasil membuat pemilik mata kucing itu tersentak hingga menaikkan tatapannya. Memberanikan dirinya untuk beradu pandang dengan wanita paruh baya itu. "Bukan berarti aku menginginkan kalian berpisah. Tidak sayang...kau tahu ibu sangat menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri, tapi..."

"Eomma ingin myungsoo menikah lagi?". Tanyanya tegas. "Apa karena aku sekarang mandul jadi eomma ingin menyingkirkanku perlahan?". Sungjong diam-diam menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Menahan amarah, kecewa serta sesaknya.

"Bukan seperti itu sungjong, tidak... aku tak ingin menyingkirkanmu, ini semua demi Gookjoo..."

"Jika eomma menginginkan seorang cucu tidak bisakah kita mengadopsi seorang bayi saja?"

"Jika kita mengadopsi maka kita tidak akan tahu dia anak siapa, tapi jika myungsoo menikah lagi maka..."

"Apa?"

Nyonya Kim memejamkan matanya. Lelah. Menarik tangannya dari jari-jari lentik menantunya. "Kupikir myungsoo pasti akan membicarakan hal ini denganmu sungjong"

"Tidak, siapa orang yang akan rela melihat ranjangnya di bagi dengan orang lain?!melihat suamiku harus membagi kasih sayangnya untuk orang lain? Bahkan eomma kembali membunuhku hanya setelah sebulan aku berusaha mati-matian menyembuhkan traumaku!"

"Bukan seperti itu, ini hanya tentang keturunan, kalian bisa membicarakannya, menikahi seorang wanita baik-baik hanya untuk melahirkan anak myungsoo, lalu minta myungsoo menceraikannya setelah bayi itu lahir, bukankah itu mudah?"

"Pemikiran eomma bahkan lebih mudah daripada harus menanggung cacat seumur hidup karena ulah putramu!"

Namja manis bertubuh kurus itu bangun dari duduknya. Meninggalkan ibu mertuanya seorang diri tanpa berniat untuk memperpanjang argument mereka.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _End of Flashback..._**

.

.

Air mata sungjong menetes. Mengiringi tetes air hujan yang semakin deras di luar sana. Titik-titik bening menyerbu lebarnya jendela di kamar sepasang suami istri yang hampir memiliki buah hatinya.

"Mungkin... aku hanya perlu mempersiapkan diriku jika sewaktu-waktu myungsoo membuka mulutnya dan mengatakannya. Iya kan?". Tanyanya lirih. Tak tahu dia berucap kepada siapa. Dia seorang diri. Sunyi. Sepi.

Namja manis itu tiba-tiba merasa kesepian.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lelaki tampan berjas hitam itu duduk di kursinya. Menatap sisi luar gedung tinggi dari jendela di ruangannya. Termenung. Memikirkan perkataan sang ibu yang semalam terucap dengan lancar di hadapannya. Kemudian kedua matanya tertutup, seiring dengan hembusan nafas beratnya yang benar-benar membuatnya sesak.

"GookJoo Group akan tamat dan hanya berakhir di generasimu jika sungjong tak bisa memberimu seorang anak"

"Eomma..."

"Pikirkan sekali lagi myungsoo..."

"Aku mencintainya... Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menikah lagi sekalipun alasannya adalah GookJoo group"

"Menikahi orang lain sebagai istri keduamu... Atau aku harus memaksamu menceraikannya?"

Lagi...percakapan itu menggema di otaknya. Menikah lagi... Menceraikannya... Itu sama saja dengan kematian. Myungsoo mencintainya, demi apapun, pria itu mencintai istrinya sekalipun belahan jiwanya itu kini tak sesempurna sebelumnya.

Hening. Myungsoo benar-benar ingin sendiri dan memikirkan semuanya. Myungsoo tahu, ibunya lebih mengerikan dari hal apapun jika dia sudah menginginkan sesuatu. Bukan... ibunya bukanlah seorang diktaktor. Namun dia adalah wanita yang ambisius, yang mampu melakukan segalanya tanpa meminta pendapat dari orang lain.

Bahkan tuan muda kaya raya dan pekerja keras itu membatalkan semua jadwal meetingnya hanya demi mendapatkan waktu seorang diri. Hingga dia tak sadar jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

Tok... tok...tok...

Dan seketika keheningan di dalam ruangannya sirna ketika sebuah ketukan menghancurkan lamunannya.

"Masuk"

Woohyun, laki-laki tampan bersurai blonde yang sudah bekerja menjadi sekertarisnya selama 4 tahun belakangan itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan sopan.

"Em... Maaf tuan, ini sudah pukul 8, apa anda tidak ingin pulang?"

Myungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. Kembali menatap kearah jendela dengan wajah suramnya. "pulang? Bahkan aku tak tahu bagaimana aku harus bersikap di hadapan istriku". Setidaknya kata-kata itu bergaung di dalam relung hatinya detik itu juga.

"Tidak, kau pulanglah lebih dulu..."

"Ah...baiklah, aku permisi tuan". Woohyun membungkuk singkat. Membalikkan badannya. Namun baru saja tangannya menyentuh handle pintu ruangan itu, dia berbalik.

"Tuan... sepertinya anda sedang ada masalah, apa anda ingin keluar bersamaku? Aku bisa menemanimu minum jika kau mau sekalipun mungkin aku tak bisa membantu apapun". Myungsoo menoleh, masih menampakkan raut datarnya, memandang woohyun tanpa maksud apapun, sedikit tertarik. "Aku yang traktir". Woohyun tersenyum lebar. Berusaha membuat tuannya merasa lebih baik.

.

.

.

 _ **Kedai Soju, Menjelang tengah malam...**_

"Jadi... apa kau juga memiliki masalah?". Myungsoo bertanya ketika woohyun menuangkan soju pada gelas milik bosnya itu.

"Bukankah semua orang memang memiliki masalah?". Woohyun tersenyum tipis. Menuangkan sojunya pada gelasnya sendiri.

"Apa masalahmu?"

"Hanya tentang keluargaku... bukan masalah yang besar"

"Pernah membaginya dengan orang lain?"

"Tidak... Aku menyimpannya sendirian, aku anak pertama, ayahku lumpuh selama bertahun-tahun, memiliki ibu yang sudah tua dan tak mampu lagi bekerja, keluargaku memiliki hutang jutaan won karena usaha ayahku bangkrut sebelum dia sakit, memiliki seorang adik angkat yang harus aku sekolahkan setinggi mungkin agar tak berakhir sepertiku yang bisa masuk perusahaan karena belas kasih pamanku yang kebetulan bekerja di perusahaan anda"

"Adik angkat?"

"Ya... anak dari teman ayahku saat mereka di kampung dulu, keluarga dari adik angkatku meninggal, dia sebatang kara karena seluruh keluarganya terkena wabah yang pada waktu itu menyerang desa. Hanya dia dari keluarganya yang selamat, ayahku merasa berjasa karena keluarganya pernah membantu keluargaku di saat sulit, mereka yang menampung seluruh keluargaku saat kami tak memiliki apa-apa, member ayahku tanah dan memintanya untuk mengurusinya, jadi sekarang aku harus memperlakukan adikku seperti keluargaku"

"Kau menyayanginya?"

"Sangat... ada saatnya aku merasa putus asa sampai rasanya ingin berhenti saja untuk menghidupinya, tapi... aku tidak bisa, dia adikku, aku menyayanginya, bahkan sangat menyayanginya"

"Apakah gaji yang kuberikan kurang?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu tuan, sungguh... jangan menaikkan gajiku hanya karena ceritaku. Aku bersumpah aku tak ingin menjilat, aku tak ingin mendapat kenaikan gaji jika memang belum saatnya, sungguh..."

Myungsoo terkekeh. Meraih gelas sojunya dan menuangkan cairan bening itu pada gelas kecilnya. Menelannya dalam sekali teguk. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya dia meminum bir murahan seperti itu.

"Hah...seharusnya aku yang mendengarkan cerita anda kenapa jadi mulutku yang berbicara terlalu banyak".

Tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar gumaman pelan sekertarisnya itu.

Hingga akhirnya...

"HYUNG!'

Suara itu, suara manis itu menggema di sekeliling mereka, woohyun menoleh, mengenali suara namja manis yang kini tengah berjalan tergesa menghampiri mereka.

"Hyung...kau baru pulang?"

Woohyun menatapnya. Bukannya menjawab dia justru menelisik tubuh sang adik. "Kau pulang malam lagi?apa yang kau lakukan? Ini sudah hampir pukul 10 malam"

"A-aku... aku baru saja pulang dari rumah sunggyu hyung, aku memintanya mengajariku matematika, sungguh"

"Ini adikmu?".

Suara berat itu menginterupsi perdebatan ringan mereka.

"Ah...kenalkan, Lee Sungyeol, adikku"

Merasa tidak kenal, sungyeol hanya menatap laki-laki yang berada di hadapan woohyun dengan tatapan aneh.

"Dia siapa?"

"Bosku"

"Oh...annyeonghaseo...". Namja manis itu tersenyum ramah, membungkuk singkat di hadapan bos dari kakaknya itu.

Dan myungsoo, laki-laki yang pembawaannya tenang itu berdiri, menatap sungyeol lekat. "Aku harap kita bisa bertemu di kemudian hari". Dan kemudian berlalu. Meninggalkan woohyun dan juga sungyeol di tempatnya. "Aku yang traktir malam mini". myungsoo meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja. "Jangan menganggapnya sebagai bayaran. Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena menemaniku malam ini"

Dan setelahnya laki-laki itu benar-benar melangkah menjauh, masuk ke dalam mobil hitamnya lalu menghilang dalam kegelapan jalanan.

PLAK!

"Apa kau diam-diam bekerja lagi hah?!"

"Ah...appo..."

Sungyeol meringis, mengusap belakang kepalanya yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah pukulan dari sang kakak.

"Sudah kubilang aku baru saja dari rumah sunggyu hyung, kau kau tidak percaya telpon saja dia".

Dan namja manis berperawakan tinggi itu pergi, meninggalkan woohyun begitu saja tanpa sebuah kata.

"Ya Lee Sungyeol!"

.

.

.

Langkah pelan itu memasuki kamar gelapnya. Mendapati sang istri tengah tertidur dalam temaramnya lampu meja di ruangan itu. duduk perlahan di sisi ranjangnya, mengusap rambut halus sungjong, kemudian mengecup keningnya. Mengamati wajah cantik itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Myungsoo melepaskan sepatunya. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi namja manis yang sudah bertahun-tahun lalu telah menemani hidupnya. memeluk tubuh ringkih yang baru myungsoo sadari kini semakin bertambah kurus. Diam, dia terdiam dalam jeda waktu yang lama.

"Sayang... Kau tahu? Aku bahagia memilikimu, kelebihanmu...kekuranganmu...sifatmu... aku bahagia menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu, tapi aku menghancurkan hidupmu, aku ingin menebus segala kesalahanku padamu dengan menghabiskan seumur hidupku bersamamu, tapi..."

Tanpa myungsoo sadari, mata milik namja manis itu terbuka, mata yang tak pernah tertidur bahkan sejak myungsoo menginjakkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu.

"Menikahlah..."

Myungsoo tersentak, tak menyadari bahwa sungjong mendengarkan semua ucapannya.

"Sungjong..."

"Hanya sampai bayi itu ada bukan? Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak kau belum pulang, aku sadar aku bukan lagi seorang istri yang sempurna, aku tak bisa memberimu keturunan, dan jika hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar GookJoo tetap berjalan... maka aku akan membutakan kedua mataku dan menulikan telingaku sampai saat itu tiba...". Namja manis itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Memunggungi suaminya.

Sungjong menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat. Menahan suara isakannya agar myungsoo tak menyadari tangisnya. Namun justru laki-laki bersorot angkuh itulah yang memeluk sungjong lebih erat. Seperti ingin meremukkan tulangnya. Menangis, terisak hebat. "Jongie..."

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung... bukankah sebagai seorang istri yang tak memiliki apapun selain cintanya, aku memang tak berhak melarangmu"

"Aku mencintaimu... Sangat... bagaimana bisa aku..."

"Kau bisa... Aku mempercayaimu, aku akan menggenggam erat janji dan sumpahmu di atas altar kita 3 tahun lalu, aku tak pernah meragukanmu..."

Myungsoo terisak hebat. Lelaki itu runtuh. Menangis hingga dadanya sesak. Membuat punggung sungjong basah oleh air matanya.

"Menikahlah... aku ikhlas..."

.

.

.

 _ **Morning, pukul 08.00**_

Myungsoo berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Dengan sungjong yang dengan telaten tengah memasangkan dasinya. Mata elang miliki laki-laki bermarga kim itu tak henti-hentinya menatap lekat pada wajah sang istri yang bahkan tak menatapnya sedikitpun. Namja manis itu tengah serius memasangkan dasi suaminya.

"Nah...selesai. Berangkatlah..."

Sungjong tersenyum manis, merapikan kemeja hitam myungsoo. Dan kim myungsoo yang agung hanya mengecup singkat kening dan pipi sang istri dengan lembut. "Aku berangkat"

.

.

.

 _ **Florist, pukul 16.45**_

Mobil bercat hitam itu menepi. Sang pemilik memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah toko bunga yang ada di jalanan seoul sore itu. sang pemilik turun dari tunggangannya. Berjalan dengan santai setelah mengunci pintu mobilnya.

"Permisi...". sapanya pelan.

"Ah...ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?". Sang pekerja beranjak keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Rangkaikan sebuket mawar merah dengan 9 tangkai... Lee Sungyeol?". Laki-laki tampan itu menyipitkan matanya.

Merasa terkejut karena namanya terpanggil. Namja manis itu menatap lekat sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. "T...tuan... ah tidak... bos...bukan...aduh..."

Myungsoo terkekeh. Merasa lucu atas sikap sungyeol yang terlihat menggemaskan dengan penuh kebingungannya. Menatap namja manis yang sibuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kau bekerja disini?"

"Ah...nee, tapi...kumohon, jangan katakan apapun pada kakakku, dia akan membunuhku jika tahu aku diam-diam bekerja"

"Bukankah dia memang melarangmu?"

"Em...itu...ceritanya panjang, aku bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya"

Tiba-tiba merasa tertarik. Myungsoo. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kasir dimana sang pemilik toko bunga itu tengah duduk. "permisi..."

"Ya?". Laki-laki paruh baya itu mendongak. Mendapati myungsoo yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum tipis. "ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Apa aku bisa membawa sungyeol keluar hari ini?"

"Maaf tuan, anda siapa? Dia sedang bekerja, anda bisa membawanya keluar setelah dia selesai bekerja"

"Terlalu lama". Myungsoo mengeluarkan dompetnya. Menarik keluar beberapa lembar uangnya. "Setahuku upah pekerja dalam satu hari adalah 4400 won bukan?". Ujarnya seraya menyerahkan uang 20 ribu won. "Anggap hari ini dia bekerja untukku, bayar 4400 won kepadanya, sisanya untukmu, jika kau mengambilnya anggap itu sebagai jaminan bahwa kau tak akan memecatnya besok". Dan kemudian myungsoo membalikkan badannya, mengambil langkah tegap nan panjangnya. Menarik pergelangan tangan sungyeol untuk keluar dari tempat bekerja tanpa bertanya apakah dia bersedia atau tidak.

"T...tuan..."

"Ikut aku"

.

.

.

 ** _Everland Park. Yongin, Gyeonggi-do_**

"Untukmu"

Sungyeol mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatap sosok pemilik tangan yang tengah menyodorkan sekaleng soft drink dingin tepat di depan wajahnya. "Kamsahamnida...". Ujarnya.

Myungsoo mengambil duduk di sisi sungyeol. Menatap beberapa anak kecil yang tengah bermain dengan orang tuanya malam itu. everland, hanya sebuah taman keluarga yang begitu ramai di kunjungi oleh orang-orang di saat cuaca sedang bersahabat seperti ini.

Myungsoo melepas jasnya. Melepas dasi dan juga menggulung kemeja hitamnya. Menyeruput kaleng soft drink yang ada di dalam genggamannya.

"Sebenarnya... apa yang ingin tuan bicarakan?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu"

"T...tapi...kita tak saling mengenal"

"Tak masalah, aku cukup tertarik setelah mengetahui namamu, kau lucu"

"Lucu?"

"Ya..."

"Maaf... tapi itu cukup terasa aneh untuk menggambarkan tentangku, maksudku... aku tak pernah mendengar ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa aku lucu"

"Jadi aku yang pertama?"

"Hah?"

"Yang mengatakan kau lucu..."

Sungyeol mengernyit. Namun kemudian justru terkekeh. Dia tak tahu bahwa bos dari kakaknya yang memiliki wajah dingin itu bisa mengajaknya bercanda.

"Anggap saja aku menyelamatkanmu hari ini?"

"Menyelamatkanku? Aku merasa baik-baik saja"

"Aku menyelamatkanmu dari kebohonganmu kepada woohyun"

"Aku tidak..."

"Woohyun pernah menceritakan keluargamu, kesulitan kalian, sekolahmu, asal usulmu, ayahmu, ibumu, dan hutang-gutang keluarga kalian, kebangkrutan ayah kalian dan..."

"SI BRENGSEK ITU BERCERITA SEJAUH ITU!"

"Tenanglah... aku tak tertarik untuk menyebarkannya kepada siapapun, wartawan juga tak akan tertarik untuk meliputnya sekalipun aku berencana untuk menjual cerita keluarga kalian"

"Oh ya tuhan...si penjilat itu". Sungyeol memalingkan wajahnya, mendengus dan menggumam pelan.

"Jangan mengatakan penjilat... dia bekerja mati-matian untuk kalian... bahkan sekalipun dalam himpitan ekonomi, dia tak pernah sekalipun mau saat kutawari untuk kenaikan gaji jika dia merasa bahwa memang upahnya di atas pegawai lain, dia orang yang jujur"

Namja jangkung itu menunduk, membuka kaleng soft drinknya. Menyeruputnya hingga setengah. "Jadi...kau sudah tahu semuanya ya?"

"Sebagian, woohyun belum sempat mengatakan semuanya karena waktu itu kau datang dan menghampirinya"

Si manis itu menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Menggenggam kaleng soft drinknya lebih erat.

"Benar... aku sangat menyayangi kakakku sekalipun aku sering berselisih dengannya... Bagaimanapun, dia adalah orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab, menghidupi seluruh keluarga termasuk menyekolahkanku hingga aku bisa masuk perguruan tinggi. Maka dari itu aku diam-diam mengambil pekerjaan sampingan jika waktuku senggang, aku tak ingin menambah bebannya, dia cukup tersiksa dengan berpura-pura menjadi orang sekuat itu. sekalipun aku tahu dia selalu memukul belakang kepalaku saat dia tahu aku bekerja diam-diam, aku memahami bahwa sikapnya tak lebih dari keinginan agar aku fokus pada belajarku dan lulus secepat mungkin"

Myungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya. Hatinya berdesir pelan ketika melihat siluet dalam temaram lampu taman yang menerpa wajah manis itu.

"Hutang-hutang keluargaku terlalu berat untuk dia tuntaskan sendirian"

"Kau tahu berpa jumlahnya?"

"tTdak, dia tak pernah memberitahuku, tapi mengingat usaha kerasnya untuk mencicil agar rumah kami tak diambil, mungkin nominalnya sekitar 15.000.000 won. Itu setara dengan rumah kami"

Entah, bahkan malaikatpun tak tahu apa yang sedang laki-laki tampan itu pikirkan. Menatap wajah sendu dengan tatapan sayu itu, tiba-tiba saja tangannya bergerak. Meraih puncak kepala sungyeol, menyentuhnya dengan halus. "Aku bisa melunasi hutang keluargamu"

Sungyeol tersentak oleh pergerakan tangan myungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di puncak kepalanya. Membuat sungyeol menoleh dengan cepat ketika mendengar ucapan ringan penuh arti yang myungsoo lontarkan dan tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. "Ini bukan karena woohyun adalah pegawaiku, aku tak akan sebaik itu sekalipun dia keluargaku"

Sungyeol mengernyit. Tak berusaha menepis tangan myungsoo yang kini tengah meraih pipi gembilnya.

"Aku akan membantumu jika kau bisa membantuku"

"Apa...maksud tuan?"

"Aku mebutuhkan seorang anak"

"Anak? Tapi... tunggu, apa kau tertarik untuk mengadopsiku? Begitu?". Sungyeol sedikit terbelalak. Antara kaget dan bingung. Raut wajah lucunya justru membuat myungsoo tersenyum tipis. Sedikit merasa lucu atas pemikiran polos dari namja manis yang tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"Tdak... aku memiliki seorang istri yang tak bisa memberiku keturunan, keluargaku membutuhkan penerus perusahaanku, tapi dia tak akan sanggup memberiku bahkan satu anak sekalipun, aku tak pernah mengenal orang lain selain dia... dan kau... aku merasa 'aman' saat di sampingmu"

"Tunggu, aku masih tak bisa menangkap maksud dari ucapanmu tuan"

"Menikahlah denganku"

"Hah?!"

"Aku menginginkan seorang anak darimu"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue..**


	2. Chapter 2

"menikahlah denganku"

"a…apa?"

"aku menginginkan seorang anak darimu"

Hening. Kosong. Sunyi.

Bahkan sekarang suara gaduh dari anak-anak yang tengah berlarian di taman itu terasa bagaikan sepi. Telinga sungyeol bagaikan tuli. Dia bahkan tak mampu lagi mendengarkan suara sekeras apapun untuk menusuk dan merangsek masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya.

Dan semua hal yang berada di belakang myungsoo seperti kertas buram. Hanya wajah tampan itu saja yang terekam di dalam kedua manik mata coklat pualamnya.

Lalu…. Sungyeol mengerjap, menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari rasa terkejut yang baru saja mengobrak-abrik isi otaknya.

"maaf…. Sepertinya aku baru saja berimajinasi terlalu hebat". Sungyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat seraya mengerjap beberapa kali. Tergesa-gesa menyeruput kaleng sodanya.

Myungsoo menurunkan tangannya. Menatap lurus ke depan. Menyilangkan kakinya. Meneguk kaleng soda milikmya.

"aku tidak sedang bercanda Lee Sungyeol, aku memang mengatakannya, mungkin bagimu konyol, tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar membutuhkan seorang bayi, aku hanya membutuhkan seorang anak darimu. Akan kutebus semua hutangmu, memberimu gaji, dan semua tunjangan untuk kehidupanmu, kita perlakukan system…"

"KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK WARAS!"

Sungyeol sepertinya semakin malas mendengarkan ucapan myungsoo yang di nilainya sebagai ucapan yang melantur. Namja manis berbibir mungil itu berdiri. Meninggalkan myungsoo yang masih duduk di kursinya dengan tenang. "kurasa kita hanya minum soda, kenapa kau bisa melantur seolah-olah kau baru saja minum soju 50 botol?". Gumamnya.

"kau mau pulang?".

Sungyeol berhenti namun tak memalingkan wajahnya pada tuan kim yang masih dengan sabar menatapnya lembut. Menahan deru nafasnya yang membuncah.

"IYA!"

"mau kuantar?"

"kau pikir aku bodoh?! Siapa yang akan sudi masuk ke dalam mobil yang sama dengan laki-laki tidak waras sepertimu?! Aku tak akan memberimu sedikitpun kesempatan untuk mengambil keuntungan apapun dariku!siapa yang akan menjamin bahwa kau tidak akan menerjangku di dalam mobil setelah kau terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa kau menginginkan seorang bayi dariku?!". Sungyeol berpaling. Bersungut-sungut kesal. Menoleh kepada myungsoo yang masih menatapnya dengan senyuman manis yang tersemat pada bibir tipis kemerahannya.

"mengambil keuntungan?!"

"iya!"

"kau benar-benar tak ingin ku antar?"

"TIDAK!"

.

.

.

 _ **20 Menit Kemudian…..**_

"hah…."

Suara helaan nafas itu, suara helaan nafas sungyeol, terdengar berat dan….. lucu di telinga myungsoo. Berulang kali myungsoo menahan tawanya. Menutup bibirnya seerat mungkin agar suara tawanya tak lepas begitu saja dan membuat sungyeol, mungkin….akan semakin marah.

Namja tampan bersorot tegas itu masih mengendalikan laju mobilnya dengan tenang. Sesekali berdehem jika suara tawanya hampir keluar dari mulutnya.

"heh…dengar ya tuan kim, aku menerima tawaranmu karena aku tidak membawa dompet, jadi aku tidak bisa naik bus. Jangan berpikir macam-macam"

Myungsoo masih berusaha menahan tawanya. Berdehem singkat. Pertanda suara tawanya hampir saja keluar. "baiklah"

"lagipula itu salahmu karena seenaknya memutuskan untuk membawaku keluar dari tempat kerjaku dan tak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengambil barang-barangku!"

"aku minta maaf"

"dan jangan berpikiran untuk berbuat macam-macam padaku"

"tidak akan"

"aku akan berteriak jika sampai kau berani melakukan pelecehan seksual kepada anak di bawah umur!"

"kau sudah 21 tahun menurut cerita kakakmu"

"aish…jinjja! Awas saja jika berani macam-macam…"

"akan kulakukan nanti setelah kau menerima tawaranku"

"memang siapa yang akan menerimannya?! Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau!"

CKIIITT!

Sungyeol terbelalak. Bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba saja myungsoo menepikan mobilnya. Berhenti di pinggir jalanan yang menurutnya sedikit sepi.

"a…apa yang tuan lakukan?!". Tanyanya, melirik kearah myungsoo yang masih menatap lurus ke depan tanpa sebuah pergerakan. Mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuh kurusnya.

Myungsoo tersenyum singkat. Kemudian menatap sungyeol. Mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya pada namja manis yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Kemudian menyalakan lampu yang berada di dalam mobilnya. Menatapnya tajam. Sungyeol memejamkan matanya dengan rapat, menggigit bibir bawahanya. Takut? Mungkin saja.

"t…tuan kim…."

"buka matamu"

"tidak"

"buka matamu Lee Sungyeol"

"kubilang tidak akan!"

"ck..". myungsoo berdecak pelan. mengetuk kening sungyeol setelahnya. "jangan berlebihan, kita tidak sedang memerankan sebuah drama romantis, aku tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menciummu"

"kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

"ya tuhan… aku berani bersumpah"

Sedikit demi sedikit sungyeol membuka matanya. Kemudian menatap wajah tampan yang kini tepat berada di depan matanya. Dan kedua pasang mata indah itu kini saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Menyelami dalamnya lautan hitam kelam itu. "apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"tatap mataku"

"kau pikir yang kita lakukan ini apa? aku ini sedang menatapmu"

Myungsoo menghela nafasnya sesaat. Terdiam dalam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya bibirnya bergerak, melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan untuk namja manis yang baru di temuinya 2 kali itu.

"apa kau memiliki seorang kekasih?"

"untuk saat ini tidak, masih dalam masa pencarian"

"hei…jawab yang serius, kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh"

"kau pikir aku bercanda?! Bahkan aku baru saja di tolak oleh orang yang kusukai 2 hari yang lalu, ya tuhan….bagaimana bisa kau meragukan jawaban orang yang sangat jujur sepertiku? Ck.."

"baiklah, jadi untuk sekarang kau tak memiliki kekasih, aku mengerti"

"lalu?"

"pikirkan sekali lagi tentang tawaranku, aku bersungguh-sungguh, kau boleh mengatakan aku tak waras, tapi semua ini kulakukan agar aku bisa kembali mendapatkan kehidupanku yang tenang. Aku hanya butuh seorang bayi"

"kalau masalahmu hanya seorang bayi, kupikir orang sekaya dirimu tak akan kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan uang demi mengadopsi seorang bayi bukan? Jangankan hanya satu bayi, kurasa 10 bayipun kau sanggup mengadopsinya, bukankah uangmu sangat banyak?"

"orang tuaku tak akan mungkin mempercayakan GookJoo pada makluk-mahluk yang diadopsi"

Myungsoo menarik kembali tubuhnya. Menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada sandaran kursinya. Menutup matanya. Sedangkan sungyeol, dia hanya kembali menunduk, menatap kedua lututnya.

"lalu….istrimu?"

"sudah kukatakan dia tak akan bisa memberiku seorang anak"

"dia mandul?"

"aku membuatnya mandul"

"apa?!"

"kami mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat kami harus kehilangan anak pertama kami dan juga sekaligus kehilangan rahim istriku"

Sungyeol menoleh. Menatap bos dari kakaknya itu dengan seksama. "lalu…. bagaimana bisa kau memintaku menikah denganmu sedangkan kau memiliki seorang istri? Apa kau tak memikirkan bagaimana rasa sakit yang akan dia rasakan jika melihatmu seperti ini?". Nada suara sungyeol merendah. Sepertinya emosinya telah suruh.

Dan kali ini justru myungsoo yang menoleh. "ini jawabanku yang terakhir, dengarkan, lalu kembali pikirkan tawaranku, aku memiliki seorang istri tapi dia tak bisa memberiku anak, orang tuaku menginginkan seorang pewaris, tapi sudah pasti mereka tak akan mendapatkannya dengan kondisi istriku yang seperti ini, dan istriku mengijinkanku bahkan memintaku menikah dengan beberpa syarat, aku mengajakmu menikah bukan karena mencintaimu, aku tahu kau juga tak mencintaiku, kita menikah, hanya sampai anak itu lahir, dan aku akan mengakhiri pernikahan kita setelah bayi itu lahir, karena sejak awal aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku hanya menginginkan seorang anak, lalu setelah semuanya berakhir, kau bebas, kau bisa kembali ke kehidupanmu dan aku tak akan mencampuri segala hal yang menjadi hakmu, jika kau menerima tawaranku, selama masa pernikahan kita, aku tak akan pernah merendahkanmu, akan kuperlakukan kau dengan baik, kau mendapatkan segala fasilitas yang kau inginkan, akan kulunasi segera segala tanggungan dan hutang keluargamu, akan kucarikan pengobatan yang terbaik untuk ayahmu, jadi…. Pikirkan baik-baik tawaranku, kuberi kau waktu satu bulan dan jika kau tak datang untuk menemuiku, maka akan kuanggap bahwa kau menolaknya"

Sungyeol masih tercenung. Bingung. Dia bahkan tak tahu hal apa yang harus dia katakan sekarang.

"sungyeol?"

"em….ya…..baiklah… aku mengerti, aku akan memikirkannya nanti"

"hah….akan lebih baik jika kau segera memberikan jawaban sebelum para penagih hutang itu datang dan membakar rumah dan orang tuamu". myungsoo mendengus. Lelah. Kembali menghidupkan mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Mengantar sungyeol pulang.

.

.

.

 **Front of Sungyeol's Home**

Sudah lebih dari pukul 10 malam, dan akhirnya mobil berawarna hitam itu menepi. Tepat berada di depan pintu gerbang sang pemilik menepikan kendaraannya. Dan setelahnya, seorang namja manis keluar dari dalam mobil itu.

Nam woohyun, rupanya sang kakak yang tengah mencemaskan adiknya berlari begitu melihat sungyeol yang keluar dari sebuah mobil. Khawatir, tentu saja. Sepertinya lelaki bersurai blonde itu sudah menunggunya sejak berpuluh-puluh menit yang lalu.

"Sungyeol!". Panggilnya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

Sang adik menaikkan tatapannya begitu menyadari bahwa sang kakak telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"darimana saja kau?! Apa kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa hah?! Apa kali ini kau bekerja lagi? Dimana? Di klub malam? Di bar? Diskotik? HOTEL?!"

"hyung….". sungyeol menggeleng dengan cepat. "sungguh, aku tidak bekerja hari ini, aku hanya…"

"dia pergi bersamaku…".

Suara itu….suara berat itu….menyelamatkannya.

Woohyun menghentikan niatnya untuk kembali mencecar sang adik, dia mengenali suara itu, tentu saja. Woohyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sumber suara yang begitu di kenalnya. "tuan kim?"

Myungsoo menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Berjalan mendekat kearah sang sekretaris. "tadi sore sepulang dari kantor aku melihatnya duduk di halte sendirian, jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya kalau aku mengantarnya pulang, lalu dia mengatakan bahwa dia lapar, jadi aku mengajaknya mampir ke toko kue, maaf karena membawa adikmu sampai tengah malam".

Woohyun tercenung, raut wajah kesalnya masih belum berubah, namun bagaimanapun dia harus tetap menghormati sang atasan. Dengan sedikit kaku dia membungkuk. "tuan kim…"

"tidak perlu terlalu formal, kita tidak sedang berada di kantor bukan? Jangan terlalu keras pada adikmu, kali ini dia jujur, dia tidak bekerja, dia pergi bersamaku"

Woohyun mengangguk, menundukkan wajahnya setelah sang bos menepuk pundaknya pelan dan berlalu dari hadapannya. "sungyeol, aku pulang"

Dan namja manis itu, layaknya sang kakak, dia juga hanya terdiam. Menunduk singkat seiring myungsoo yang telah masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Bahkan kedua kakak beradik itu tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya setelah mobil milik myungsoo menghilang di kegelapan.

"hyung…."

"jangan bekerja lagi"

"sungguh, aku tidak bekerja, aku benar-benar menghabiskan waktu bersama tuan kim?"

"menghabiskan waktu?"

"hanya pergi ke taman hiburan, lalu makan, hanya itu"

Woohyun mengernyit. Demi apapun, di mata woohyun, bahkan penjelasan sang adik terdengar lebih membingungkan daripada penjelasan dari myungsoo.

Tak ingin teriakan woohyun kembali terdengar, akhirnya namja manis berpostur tinggi itu memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Namun, baru 2 langkah kaki jenjang itu melangkah, namun urung. Sang pemilik kaki itu berhenti, menoleh pada laki-laki tampan bersurai blonde itu. "hyung"

"hm?"

Sungyeol membalikkan badannya, benar-benar lurus menatap woohyun. "apa…. hutang kita benar-benar sangat banyak?"

"untuk apa kau bertanya? Itu urusanku, kau tak perlu memikirkannya"

"tapi aku adikmu, seharusnya aku membantumu untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang ada di antara keluarga kita bukan?"

"itu tugasku, kau tak perlu mencemaskan akan hal itu, tugasmu adalah belajar, dan lulus dengan nilai yang baik, lalu setelah kau lulus, carilah pekerjaan yang mapan, cari pendamping yang menyayangimu, hiduplah dengan bahagia"

"apa tanggung jawab hyung kepadaku akan selesai setelah aku menikah?"

"bukan selesai, tetapi hanya berkurang, aku tak akan bisa memperlakukanmu sama seperti saat ini karena setelah kau menikah maka…. Kau adalah milik suamimu, benar bukan?". Woohyun mendengus. Membuang wajahnya ke sisi lain. Tak ingin menatap sungyeol lebih lama. Wajahnya muram.

Sungyeol menunduk. Tiba-tiba saja matanya memanas. Menghembuskan nafas kasarnya dengan berat. "apa….aku ini beban?"

"YA!apa yang kau katakan?!"

Dan setelahnya, sebuah rengkuhan hangat terasa melingkupi tubuh woohyun, sungyeol…. Adik manisnya itu tengah memeluknya. Sangat erat. "Hyung….terima kasih"

.

.

.

 **2 Hari Kemudian Campus**

Berdua. Sungyeol terlihat tengah duduk santai, berdua bersama sahabatnya yang kini tengah duduk di kursi taman yang berada di kampus mereka. Menghabiskan sekotak kentang goreng dan juga soft drink.

"kulihat 2 hari belakangan kau terlihat sering melamun, ada sesuatu?"

"hyung…"

"ya?"

"apa yang kira-kira akan kau lakukan jika tiba-tiba saja kau bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki tampan kaya raya, baik hati dan nyaris sempurna yang baru saja kau temui 2 kali, lalu laki-laki itu mengajakmu untuk menikah?"

"apa?!"

"kau akan menerimanya?"

"apa kau sedang demam?"

"anggap saja aku baru saja bermimpi indah semalam"

Sunggyu terkikik. Bagaimanapun pertanyaan sungyeol terdengar sangat menggelikan baginya. Dengan menahan suara tawanya, akhirnya sunggyu angkat bicara. "ehem..". namja bermata sipit itu berdehem pelan, pertanda bahwa dia ingin memulai ucapannya. "pertanyaanmu benar-benar lucu, sungguh"

sungyeol mendengus. Bukan jawaban seperti itu yang diinginkannya.

"kalau aku menjadi orang yang seberuntung itu maka aku akan menerimanya tanpa berpikir dua kali, kau tahu? Tampan, kaya raya, baik hati, dan nyaris sempurna, itu adalah sebuah kriteria yang hanya ada dalam sebuah dongeng Lee Sungyeol, jadi jika memang laki-laki seperti itu ada di dunia ini, sekalipun dia tak menyukaiku, maka aku yang akan mengejarnya, tak peduli dengan harga diriku, aku tak mau melewatkan sebuah kesempatan, karena kesempatan tak akan pernah datang dua kali bukan?"

"jadi jika aku mendapatkan laki-laki seperti itu maka aku harus menerimanyanya?"

"99,99% iya"

"sakalipun laki-laki itu berniat menjadikanku istri kedua dan menikahiku hanya karena dia menginginkan seorang bayi?"

"apa?!"

"iya…benar, hanya istri kedua, apa aku tetap harus menerimanya?!"

"mati saja kau Lee Sungyeol!"

.

.

.

 **2 Minggu Kemudian Florist**

Sudah 2 minggu sejak kejadian malam itu, myungsoo tak pernah lagi mendatangi sungyeol. Membuat namja manis bermata bulat itu terkadang ragu dengan pemikirannya yang 90% tetap mengatakan tidak, pemikirannya yang terbagi membuatnya tak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya dan sering melamun.

Hingga tiba-tiba….sebuah suara membuat lamunannya buyar di sore itu.

"bekerja lagi?"

Sungyeol mengangkat wajahnyua. Menyadari siapa yang datang. Menyambut sang pembeli dengan sebuah senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya. "annyeong haseo….ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Laki-laki itu, myungsoo, tertawa pelan. "9 mawar merah dan 1 mawar putih di tengahnya, rangkai bunganya dengan rapi". Dan pria berjas abu-abu tua itu masih menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Membuat sungyeol sungyeol salah tingkah. Antara malu dan canggung. Bagaimana tidak? Lelaki tampan yang melamarnya 2 minggu lalu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"em….baiklah".

Sang bos dari GookJoo Group berumur 25 tahun itu mengeluarkan ponselnya sembari mengetuk-ngetuk layarnya. Menulis sebuah pesan untuk seseorang, pada sang istri, tentu saja.

 _'Jangan lupa makan, minum vitaminmu dan istirahat yang cukup, aku akan pulang secepatnya, ada sesuatu untukmu sayang'_

Hanya menekan tombol send dan beberapa detik kemudian pesan singkat itu terkirim pada pujaan hatinya.

"tuan, bunga pesananmu sudah selesai, kau bisa membayarnya di kasir". Tak ada senyum seceria beberapa waktu belakangan. Bagaikan putus asa. Kau tahu?seperti sebuah harapan palsu setelah sungyeol memikirkan mati-matian tentang jawabannya untuk myungsoo, dan kini lelaki tampan bermarga kim itu justru diam saja ketika mereka bertemu. Seolah mereka tak pernah membicarakan hal penting apapun sebelumnya.

Dan ketika myungsoo selesai membayar buket bunga di tangannya, dia berjalan, menghampiri sungyeol dengan sikap tenangnya.

"kau sudah memikirkannya?"

"apa?"

"tentang pembicaraan kita beberapa waktu lalu"

"o…oh…itu… aku….sebenarnya aku….aku masih belum….". sial, tiba-ttiba saja lidahnya terasa kelu setengah mati. Dia bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan semua kalimatnya dengan lancar.

"tak perlu takut atau gugup, ini hanya sebuah perjanjian bisnis, kita bisa menyebutnya seperti itu, aku bukan benar-benar melamarmu dan mengikatmu, kau tahu?"

"aku tahu…. Tapi, sungguh aku masih harus benar-benar memikirkannya bukan? Aku tidak…."

Drrrttt…..Drrrtttt…..Drrrttttt…

Belum sempat kalimat panjang itu terselesaikan, namun ucapan sungyeol terhenti ketika ponselnya terasa bergetar.

'Woohyun Hyung'

Ya, nama sang kakaklah yang terlihat muncul si layar ponselnya.

"changkaman". Ujar sungyeol pada myungsoo sebelum akhirnya dia membalikkan wajahnya, memunggungi myungsoo kemudian mengangkat telpon dari sang kakak.

"Ya Hyung?"

"Eoddiga?". Itulah kalimat woohyun yang terdengar pertama kali di telinganya. Di seberang sana sepertinya suara woohyun tengah memburu.

"em….. aku…di rumah sunggyu hyung ada tugas"

'Seoul Hospital, sekarang!"

"siapa yang sakit?"

"Appa, sekarang dia ada di instalasi gawat darurat, cepatlah"

Dan setelahnya, bagaikan sungyeol terkena serangan jantung. Dia ternganga seketika. Bahkan tanpa meminta ijin pada tuan Hong si pemilik florist dimana dia sekarang bekerja, namja tinggi berkulit putih itu menraih jaket hangatnya dengan serampangan. Berlari keluar dengan tergesa, melewati myungsoo tanpa berpamitan. Seketika, air matanya berurai.

Myungsoo yang merasa di abaikan, justru setengah berlari menyusul langkah panjang nan cepat milik sungyeol. Berlari cepat, meraih lengan panjang sungyeol yang menjauh.

"Lee Sungyeol"

"kita bicara lain kali, tidak hari ini tuan"

"ada apa?"

"seoul hospital"

"seoul hospital?"

"ayahku masuk ruang instalasi". Sungyeol mengibaskan cengekeram erat myungsoo pada pergelangan tangannya, namun justru jemari kokoh itu menahan lengan kurus itu.

"tuan kim, kumohon, tidak sekarang, aku harus…."

"biarkan aku mengantarmu"

Hening, hanya beberapa detik. Mata bulat itu menatap kedua mata elang myungsoo yang menatapnya tajam. Deru nafasnya memburu. Dan setelahnya, sungyeol luluh. Tak ada waktu yang lebih panjang.

Ayahnya sekarat.

.

.

.

 **Seoul Hospital**

"Woohyun Hyung!"

Namja manis itu berlari. Menghampiri woohyun dan sang ibu yang tengah duduk di depan ruang instalasi. "appa baik-baik saja?"

Dan kedua sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap sungyeol dengan raut penuh kesedihannya.

"mungkin akan baik-baik saja jika dioperasi"

"o…operasi?"

"ada lemak yang menutupi pembuluh darah arterinya, dokter sedang berusaha menghancurkan lemak yang menyumbat, tapi aku tak tahu itu akan berhasil atau tidak, dokter sudah mengatakan kemungkinan dia membaik akan lebih banyak jika mereka mengoperasinya. Tapi…."

Sungyeol terdiam. Menunggu ucapan sang kakak yang tertunduk di hadapannya dengan wajah lelahnya. Menelan ludah kentalnya yang menghilang dan mengeringkan kerongkongannya.

Namun, tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki tenang milik sang bos itu kembali menggema, mendekat pada mereka. Woohyun mengangkat wajahnya. Sedikit terkejut melihat atasannya kini tengah berdiri di depan matanya. Gerakan tubuh lunglainya memaksakan raganya untuk berdiri, membungkuk singkat setelahnya. Diikuti sang ibu yang juga berdiri dan membungkuk pelan.

"maaf tuan, aku keluar dari kantor tanpa seijinmu, aku…."

"aku tahu, tak masalah…."

Masih merasa heran tentang sang bos yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, woohyun justru memalingkan wajahnya. Tak tahu topik apa yang pantas mereka bicarakan di situasi yang seperti ini, sungyeol menggerakkan tangannya. Meraih tangan woohyun dan menggenggamnya pelan. "appa….akan baik-baik saja bukan?"

"aku tak bisa mengoperasinya…"

DEG!

"terlalu besar, aku benar-benar tak tahu harus mendapatkan biayanya darimana, 400.000 won, darimana uang sebanyak itu, bahkan rumah kita saja…."

GREP!

Dan sungyeol seketika mengeraskan rahangnya, tanpa berpikir dua kali, sungyeol meraih tangan myungsoo, menariknya pergi dari tempat itu. air matanya menetes. Ayahnya, laki-laki tua yang membesarkannya mati-matian, tak mungkin sungyeol akan membiarkannya mati seperti ini. Menyerah tanpa melakukan apapun.

Langkah panjang itu melangkah cepat. Menarik sang tuan yang masih mengikuti kemanapun langkah kaki panjang dan genggaman erat tangan lentik itu menariknya. Terlihat dari pergerakan tangan kanannya yang sesekali mengusap pipinya, terlihat jelas bahwa sungyeol menangis.

"persetan dengan harga diri dan kebahagiaanku, bahkan seluruh hidupku tak akan pernah sanggup menggantikan apapun yang dia lakukan untukku bukan?". Gumamnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Sungyeol". Panggilnya. Namun sungyeol mengabaikannya. "Ya Lee Sungyeol!"

Berhenti, langkah kaki itu terhenti. Membalikkan badannya, menatap myungsoo dengan tegas.

"tuan kim….". Sungyeol menelan ludahnya sekali, kemudian mengatur deru nafasnya. Air matanya menyusut. "aku menerima tawaranmu"

"s…sungyeol…"

"apapun, kumohon, ayahku harus segera di operasi"

"kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?"

"aku tak perlu kesadaran atas hal ini, ayahku membutuhkan operasi, bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkannya kesakitan tanpa melakukan apapun…"

Myungsoo membuang wajah. Tidak, bukan hal seperti ini yang dia inginkan pada awalnya. Di satu sisi dia ingin menolong sungyeol tanpa pamrih, tatapan itu, sorot mata penuh air mata itu tiba-tiba memporak-porandakan perasaannya. Namun di sisi lain, myungsoo juga membutuhkannya, ini sebuah kesempatan baginya, dia membutuhkan seorang bayi untuk mengembalikan kehidupannya yang normal, hingga akhirnya…..

"apa kau tak akan menyesalinya di kemudian hari?"

"tidak"

"dan aku tak ingin kau mundur setelah perjanjian ini kita sepakati"

"aku mengerti". Sungyeol menggigit bibir bawah bagian dalamnya. Air matanya tiba-tiba menets kembali. "ayo kita menikah, aku akan memberimu seorang anak"

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continue…._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _ps : Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang ff ini? apakah perlu di lanjutkan? tolong tinggalkan komentar. jadilah reader yang baik. kalau saya gak mood atas sider mungkin saya selesaikan sampai chpater ini aja. terima kasih._**


	3. Chapter 3

"ayo kita menikah… aku akan memberikanmu seorang anak"

Myungsoo tercenung.

Terdiam.

Membisu.

Seluruh suara di lorong panjang rumah sakit itu seketika senyap. Hingga suara gerakan kerongkongannya yang tengah menelan ludahnya itu terdengar tajam menusuk rongga telingannya.

"L…Lee Sungyeol…"

"kapanpun kau memintaku untuk datang ke altarmu aku siap, asalkan detik ini juga kau bisa membawa ayahku ke meja operasi"

Hening.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian….

GREP!

Sungyeol hampir saja terjungkal jika saja langkah kaki panjangnya tak mengimbangi langkah kaki myungsoo yang berjalan cepat dan menyeretnya.

Menuju meja administrasi.

"Pasien bernama Nam Jung Hak, bawa dia ke ruang operasi hari ini juga, dan tempatkan dia di ruang VIP". Ujarnya sembari melemparkan Black Card miliknya dari dalam dompet kulit milik sang bos.

.

.

.

Sungyeol, Woohyun, Ibu mereka dan…. Myungsoo. Ya laki-laki itu, kini tengah duduk dengan tenang di kursi tunggu di lorong itu. berjajar dengan ketiga orang yang tengah berharap dengan raut wajah cemas mereka. Dokter di dalam sana tengah berjuang, menghancurkan gumpalan lemak itu. di dalam sana, di ruang operasi itu, ayah Dari woohyun dan sungyeol tengah berjuang demi hidupnya di atas meja operasi dengan terangnya lampu yang membidik tubuhnya setelah 2 jam yang lalu myungsoo menarik lengan sungyeol dengan kuat, kemudian menyeretnya menuju meja administrasi di rumah sakit itu.

Dan keheningan itu berakhir ketika tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan baju hijau itu berjalan keluar dari ruang operasi bersama 2 orang perawat yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Dokter?!'

Sungyeol, woohyun dan nyonya Nam berdiri dengan tergesa, menghampiri laki-laki itu dengan wajah tegangnya. Bahkan dari kedua mata wanita tua itu, air matanya telihat meleleh tak terbendung lagi sejak awal.

Myungsoo hanya diam di tempatnya, sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang dokter dari kursinya.

"apa….operasinya berjalan lancar?". Nyonya Nam terlihat tergopoh-gopoh mendatanginya.

"syukurlah semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, kita tunggu 3 jam sampai kondisinya stabil, tuan Nam sudah melewati masa kritisnya, jika dia sudah bisa membuka matanya maka dia bisa kita pindahkan ke ruang perawatan"

Ketiga sosok lelah itu terlihat menghembuskan nafas leganya. Begitu juga dengan myungsoo. Laki-laki itu diam-diam menghembuskan nafas leganya. Kemudian berdiri, berjalan pelan, berniat meninggalkan lorong suram yang terasa tengah menghimpitnya.

Namun…..tiba-tiba saja….

"Tuan Kim…."

Myungsoo berhenti, menoleh. Menatap sosok manis yang kini tengah berdiri di belakangnya, menahan pergelangan tangannya agar tak pergi terlalu cepat.

"apakah ada yang perlu kubantu lagi"

Namja manis berpostur tinggi itu tersenyum. Tiba-tiba air matanya menetes. Entahlah… tak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah dia rasakan. Bahagia atau justru sebaliknya. "terima kasih….". ucapnya.

"ini bukan sebuah pertolongan tanpa pamrih, aku bukan orang sebaik itu"

"nyawa ayahku bahkan lebih penting dari segala hal yang harus kukorbankan, kau memenuhi tanggung jawabmu, maka….. sekarang akulah yang seharusnya memulai segala hal yang menjadi tanggunganku"

Bibir tipis itu tertarik di kedua sisinya, membentuk senyum tipis yang terlihat begitu menawan. Jemari kokohnya bergerak, mengacak pelan puncak kepala sungyeol setelahnya. "tak perlu terburu-buru, ini bukan sebuah target yang harus kau selesaikan sebelum waktunya, aku akan menyusun segala hal dengan baik dan hati-hati… lebih baik untuk sementar kau focus untuk kesembuhan ayahmu, setelah ayahmu sembuh, aku akan datang dan menghadap kelargamu, aku tak ingin menyakiti pihak manapun, jadi aku akan membuat seolah semuanya bukanlah sebuah perjanjian, aku harus memastikan bahwa orang tuamu bisa menerima kehadiranku dan memberikanmu sebagai tanggung jawabku, jadi kau hanya perlu bersiap diri jika sewaktu-waktu aku membutuhkanmu, hm?"

"tuan…. Apa aku perlu menandatangani sesuatu?"

"tidak"

"surat perjanjian?"

"tidak perlu, aku mempercayaimu, sekalipun kau pergi aku bisa dengan mudah menemukanmu, jadi buang semua pikiranmu untuk lari dari tanggung jawabmu"

"rahasiakan ini dari woohyun hyung"

"aku berjanji hanya aku, kau, istriku dan tuhan yang tahu"

.

.

.

Langkah kaki lelah itu terserat masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ruangan lebar bernuansa kuning terang itu lampunya tengah menyala, menandakan bahwa penghuninya belum terlelap di bawah alam sadarnya.

Myungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya, tampak sungjong yang tengah berdiri dalam diam menatap sisi luar kamar mereka melalui jendelanya.

Lelah, myungsoo terlalu lelah, merindukan sebuah kehangatan dari rengkuhan sang istri yang kini sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Laki-laki tampan bersorot tegas itu melemparkan jasnya pada ranjang, mendekati tubuh sang pujaan hatinya dan merengkuhanya dalam dekapan kedua lengan kokohnya.

"kau baru pulang?"

"hm…"

"aku menunggumu sejak kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan pulang cepat, tapi kau tak kunjung datang…."

Myungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya. Menutup mata lelahnya. Menyisipkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher istri tercintanya. Menyesapi aroma lemon yang menguar dari kulit halus seputih susu milik namja manis bernama Lee Sungjong itu.

"aku penasaran apa yang menjadi sesuatu yang sangat special yang ingin kau berikan padaku hingga memintaku menunggumu selarut ini"

Myungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, dengan lembut membalikkan tubuh sang istri. Menatap kedua matanya yang….sembab?

"apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"tidak, aku hanya merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil, semua hal di sekitarku seolah membisikkan sesuatu bahwa ada hal yang terjadi padamu, aku takut… aku khawatir dan aku kalut, kau tak memberiku kabar sejak kau mengirimkan SMS terakhirmu, bagaimana mungkin…."

"ssshhh…". Seketika myungsoo merengkuhnya, mengusap belakang kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan sang istri yang kini justru menangis.

"semuanya akan berakhir dengan baik-baik saja sayang, apa yang kita inginkan akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan, kelak… tak akan ada hal yang bisa memisahkan kita, kesempurnaan dan kebahagiaanku bersamamu akan kembali"

Diam, sungjong masih berusaha menerka dan mencerna kalimat suaminya. "apa….maksudmu?"

"aku menemukannya"

"apa yang kau temukan?"

"seseorang yang bersedia melahirkan anak kita, seseorang yang akan membuat hidup kita menjadi sempurna… "

"m…myungsoo…."

"aku akan menikahinya sesegera mungkin, setelah dia melahirkan bayinya maka aku dan kau tak akan pernah hidup dalam kegelapan, seperti janjiku atas kemauanmu"

Gerakan tangan sungjong bahkan terlalu cepat, memeluk myungsoo dengan erat. Mendekap tubuh sang suami sekuat tenaganya. Tiba-tiba dia terisak hebat. Bukan, air mata ini hanyalah ekspresi dari 10% kebahagiaan, dan persentase lainnya adalah ketakutan dan rasa tak terima. Menguatkan hatinya sendiri untuk tetap mempercayai rasa cinta myungsoo kepadanya. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa dengan ikhlas menyediakan ruang kosong untuk orang lain di atas ranjang mereka?

"hyung…"

"aku akan menceraikannya setelah bayi itu lahir, sesuai permintaanmu"

"kau yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Maksudku….."

"dia bersedia melakukannya…". Myungsoo tersenyum. Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "bahkan dia terlalu polos untuk meminta sesuatu yang bukan menjadi haknya"

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu Woohyun dan Sungyeol selalu berada di ruangan itu, merawat tuan Nam yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang pesakitan berkasur empuk milik kelas VIP. Nyonya Nam hanya pada siang hari saja mengunjungi suaminya, kedua anaknya tak pernah mengijinkan wanita tua renta itu menghabiskan tenaganya untuk mengurus sang suami.

Mereka berdua, duduk di atas sofa empuk. Hanya terdiam tanpa kata. Sudah seminggu woohyun tak masuk kantor, myungsoo menelephonenya dan mengatakan bahwa woohyun di berikan cuti tanpa batas sampai tuan Nam sembuh dan pulang dari rumah sakit. Sedangkan sungyeol juga sudah mengatakan kepada tuan Hong bahwa dia tak akan bisa bekerja lagi disana dikarenakan kondisi ayahnya yang tak menentu.

Termenung, keadaan di ruangan itu menjadi sangat senyap. Hingga akhirnya sebuah tarikan nafas berat woohyun menghancurkan ketenangan itu.

"bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Sungyeol mengangkat kepalanya yang awalnya tengah dia sandarkan pada pundak woohyun. "tentu saja, bukankah selama ini hyung selalu bertanya tanpa meminta ijin?"

Woohyun mengatupkan bibirnya. Menelan ludahnya dengan pelan. "ini…. Sungguh diluar nalar, berulang kali aku mencoba untuk menerkanya tapi jawabanku tak pernah memuaskan batinku"

"katakan dengan jelas"

"ada hubungan apa antara kau dan tuan kim?"

Terperenjat, seketika sungyeol tergeragap, merasa bingung menghalau rasa terkejutnya. Mengalihkan tatapannya ke segala arah ketika kedua sorot tajam sang kakak menghakiminya tanpa ampun. "a….aku…. aku hanya…."

"dia adalah laki-laki yang sudah beristri, dari keluarga kaya dan pemilik perusahaan besar, jangan karena kau berpikir bahwa apa yang selama ini sudah kuberikan kepadamu kau anggap kurang maka kau berniat untuk menggodanya dan…"

"HYUNG!"

"sungguh, ini terlalu menggelikan dan tak masuk akal, bagaimana bisa dia menggelontorkan sejumlah uangnya dalam nominal sebesar itu hanya untuk appa? Bahkan mengenalnyapun tidak, dan kupikir tak mungkin jika alasannya adalah aku adalah bawahannya, aku hanya sekertarisnya, karyawan biasa yag tak pernah membuat jasa apapun kepada perusahaan, dan melihat saat kau datang bersamanya, melihatmu menggamit tangannya, kurasa…. Semua ini terlalu janggal, aku…"

"hyung…"

"tidak, biarkan aku berbicara"

"berhentilah berbicara dan dengarkan aku!"

"apa yang harus kudengarkan?! Ini benar-benar di luar nalar, bagimana bisa kau pergi bersamanya, menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang yang jelas-jelas sudah beristri, apa kau gila hah? Dimana otakmu?! Atau dia merayumu, mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pengusaha muda yang masih lajang? Begitu?!"

"hyung!"

"apa?kau ingin memberikan sebuah pembelaan? Apalagi yang…"

"AKU MENCINTAINYA!"

Tercenung, woohyun menatapnya seolah benar-benar tak percaya. Ini seperti hal konyol dalam sebuah dongeng. Mencintainya? Woohyun semakin merasa bahwa adiknya memang gila.

"aku memiliki hubungan dengannya jauh sebelum aku tahu bahwa dia adalah atasanmu, aku tahu dia adalah pria beristri dan aku tak peduli, yang aku tahu aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku, jadi berhentilah mendikteku nam woohyun!". Teriaknya. Tak ingin membangunkan sang ayah yang tengah tertidur, akhirnya sungyeol berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan bercat putih itu. menutup pintunya dengan serampangan.

BLAK!

"YA LEE SUNGYEOL!"

Seolah tak mempedulikan sang ayah yang tengah terbaring, woohyun justru meneriaki namja manis yang berstatus sebagai adiknya itu.

Nafasnya menderu. Seluruh tangan sungyeol seperti membeku. Jemarinya terkepal rapat. Menahan emosi dan air matanya. Tidak…. Dia tak menyesalinya. Hanya merasa bersalah atas semua kebohongan yang dia lakukan demi ayahnya.

Justru mnyesal, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa meneriaki woohyun yang menghidupinya sepanjang usianya. Berucap dengan nada tinggi kepada woohyun yang menegurnya atas tindakannya yang salah.

Kakinya gemetar, seketika tersimpuh seolah lumpuh. Menangis. Air matanya mengalir, menangis tanpa suara.

"maaf….". ujarnya pelan, seperti berbisik. "maafkan aku hyung….maaf…". ujarnya berulang kali. "aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya membalas semua kebaikanmu, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan…."

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu lagi-lagi tengah termenung. Entah apa yang tengah dia pikirkan. Pikirannya melayang tak menentu. Memikirkan kehidupannya ke depan. Memikirkan sungyeol dan sungjong, istrinya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Ini sudah 2 bulan sejak ayah sungyeol masuk ke rumah sakit. Dan myungsoo masih terlihat enggan untuk menemui sungyeol demi sekedar menagih janji mahluk manis itu. rasanya terlalu kejam jika menagih janjinya di saat ayahnya bahkan belum sehat sepenuhnya.

Tok….tok….tok…

Sebuah ketukan pelan terdengar dari pintu ruangannya. Menampakkan sosok woohyun yang kini tengah berdiri di depan matanya.

"ya sekertaris Nam?"

Tiba-tiba woohyun menjadi jengah menatap wajah tenang atasannya itu. muak. Namun demi tugas dan pekerjaannya, tak mungkin dia akan mengabaikan bosnya begitu saja.

"ada rapat dengan tuan Han dari Jisang Group setelah ini dan ada pertemuan anggota dewan perusahaan jam 2 siang tuan"

Myungsoo tercenung. Menatap raut aneh yang tak biasanya dari ekspresi woohyun hari ini. Ini hari pertamanya masuk bekerja dan raut wajahnya sudah sangat jauh berbeda dari biasanya. Seingat myungsoo, laki-laki bersurai blonde itu adalah orang yang ceria dan ramah. Namun tidak kali ini, woohyun justru terdiam setelah membacakan agenda-agendanya. Wajahnya seperti tengah kesal.

"sekertaris Nam"

"ya tuan"

"apakah kali ini ada masalah lagi?"

Woohyun mengangkat kepalanya sejenak,. Kemudian menatap sekilas myungsoo yang tengah mengamati gerak-geriknya. Namun kemudian dia justru menggeleng. "tidak tuan"

"lalu kenapa hari ini kau terlihat berbeda? Apa kau masih memikirkan kondisi ayahmu?"

Merasa ada kesempatan, woohyun akhirnya tegak meluruskan tatapannya. Menelan ludahnya dengan kelu. "bukan tentang ayah saya"

"lalu?"

Sekali lagi, dia tengah berusaha menghalau rasa gugup, takut dan khawatirnya. "apa hubungan anda dengan adik saya?"

DEG!

Bagaikan jantungnya tertusuk pisau belati. Tertohok hingga mati. Myungsoo bahkan berhenti untuk sekedar membiarkan pau-parunya menjalankan tugasnya. Benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa sang sekertaris kebanggaannya akan memojokkannya dengan pertanyaan mati.

"ehem…". Myungsoo berdehem sejenak. Mengatur emosinya sendiri. "sungyeol menceritakannya kepadamu?"

"justru saya yang bertanya kepadanya, semua ini terlihat terlalu janggal. Benar, anda adalah orang yang sangat baik dan dermawan, tapi rasanya mustahil anda menggelontorkan jumlah uang sebanyak itu untuk operasi ayahku, bahkan anda tak pernah mengenalnya, aku tak akan bisa mempercayai perkataan anda jika alasan anda adalah aku seorang bawahan di perusahaan anda…"

"lalu?"

"mengantar dan menemani sungyeol hingga larut malam, membawa adikku ke rumah sakit dengan saling menggenggam tangan, apakah itu hal yang lumrah dan selalu anda lakukan kepada semua bawahan anda?"

"lalu menurutmu?"

"ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian"

Myungsoo menarik sudut bibirnya. Berdiri. Memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku kantong celananya. Menyunggingkan senyumnya sembari melirik sisi luar kantornya.

"menurutmu seperti itu?". myungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. Mengamati rahang woohyun yang mengeras. Pertanda ada kemarahan dalam hatinya.

"anda ingin mengelak?"

"tidak"

"adakah sebuah penjelasan?"

"juga tidak, aku tak memiliki alasan apapun untuk bersama dengan adikmu"

"bersama?"

"aku mencintainya"

Marah.

Woohyun muntab. Membanting kertas yang ada di tangannya, seketika mendekati myungsoo dan menarik kerahnya, tak peduli lagi sekalipun myungsoo adalah atasannya. Persetan dengan konsekuensi bahwa dia akan di pecat setelah ini. Emosinya tengah berada di ujung tanduknya.

"KEPARAT!APA YANG KAU INGINKAN DARINYA?! "

Myungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya. Masih terdiam di tempatnya, beradu pandang dengan woohyun tanpa bergeming sedikitpun.

"Kau sudah beristri tuan!". Bibir woohyun mengatup rapat. Rahangnya sekeras baja, cengkeramannya bahkan tak bisa di patahkan oleh apapun.

"lalu?". myungsoo bahkan bertanya dengan nada yang begitu tenang.

"apa tujuanmu mendekati adikku? Apa karena di terlalu polos sehingga kau berniat mempermainkannya?!APA KAU TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA JIKA ADIK YANG KAU JAGA MATI-MATIAN TENGAH DI PERMAINKAN OLEH SEORANG BAJINGAN?! HAH?!"

Myungsoo masih terdiam. Tak ingin melawan sosok yang tengah kalap tersebut. "pada saatnya nanti kau akan tahu alasanku sekertaris Nam, maaf, kembalilah ke ruanganmu"

.

.

.

"Aku akan menikah". Ujar sungyeol. Seraya menghembuskan nafas beratnya dan mematikan layar ponselnya.

"uhuk!"

Sunggyu tertegun, bahkan burger yang hampir di telannya itu kini menyembur mengotori kertas-kertas materinya.

"apa?!"

"aku bilang aku akan menikah hyung…."

"pffftttt…..". sunggyu menutup mulutnya. Terlihat bahwa namja manis bermata sipit itu tengah bersusah payah menahan rasa ingin tertawanya. "kau ingin menikah? Dengan siapa?bahkan beberapa waktu lalu kau baru saja bercerita bahwa hoya seongsaengnim telah menolakmu, kali ini siapa lagi yang ingin kau imajinasikan sebagai pangeran berkuda putihmu?"

"ck…". Sungyeol menatap sahabatnya itu dengan malas. Merasa jengkel karena ucapannya justru dianggap sebagai lelucon. "aku serius hyung"

"hwahahahahahaha…..". dan setelahnya sunggyu justru tertawa semakin keras. Sungyeol yang merasa kesal akhirnya merapikan buku-bukunya, memasukkan ke dalam tasnya dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sunggyu di dalam kelas yang telah sepi tersebut. "mungkin dalam waktu dekat aku akan mengirimkan undanganku ke rumahmu"

Dan setelahnya sungyeol benar-benar berjalan meninggalkan sunggyu seorang diri.

.

.

.

Ragu. Berat rasa kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam caffe yang sepertinya tengah sepi tersebut. Kembali menghidupkan layar ponselnya dan membaca sebuah pesan pada ponsel layar lebar yang berada di dalam genggamannya.

"aku ingin membicarakan pernikahan kita, datanglah ke Cinnamon Tee Cafee siang ini, aku menunggumu"

Sungyeol menghembuskan nafas beratnya, kemudian melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya untuk masuk ke dalam caffe tersebut, mencari sosok yang tengah mengundangnya untuk datang ke tempat ini. Dan hanya perlu tak lebih dari satu menit ketika kedua mata bulat itu berhasil menemukan sesosok laki-laki parlente berjas coklat yang tengah duduk di kursinya dengan kedua bola matanya focus menatap sisi luar cafee tersebut. Bahkan dia, myungsoo, tak menyadari kedatangan sungyeol.

"apa aku terlambat?"

Myungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dengan segera. Menatap namja manis bersurai coklat keemasan yang berada di depannya.

"lumayan"

"maafkan aku tuan kim….". sungyeol sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian membungkuk beberapa saat. Menunjukkan penyesalannya yang justru membuat myungsoo tiba-tiba saja ingin tertawa mendapati betapa polos dan lugunya namja manis yang bahkan masih berumur 21 tahun tersebut.

"tak apa, duduklah"

Sungyeol mendudukan dirinya di hadapan myungsoo. Menunduk menghindari tatapan myungsoo yang tertuju padanya.

"baiklah, kita langsung pada pokok permasalahannya, perni…."

"changkamaneyo…"

"hm?"

"em…. Kau… membawa sedikit uang lebih?".

"uang?"

"aku haus… boleh aku pesan ice coffe dan orange jus?"

"sebanyak itu?"

"nanti aku ganti saat aku sudah mendapatkan gaji…". Ujarnya.

"kau bekerja lagi?"

"maksudku… gaji pertamaku darimu nanti tuan…". Sungyeol tersenyum manis menampilkan sederet gigi rapinya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemakan.

"baiklah, pesan sesukamu, aku yang bayar"

Seperti mendapatkan undian bernilai jutaan won, sungyeol megangkat tangan setinggi-tingginya pertanda bahwa dia tengah memanggil pelayan agar datang menghampirinya dan mencatat pesanannya. Dan setelah sang pelayan itu datang dan memenuhi permintaannya, lalu menghidangkan 2 minuman yang menjadi keinginannya, sungyeol kembali menatap myungsoo dengan kedua sorot mata polosnya.

"baiklah tuan kim, aku siap mendengarkanmu"

"bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"bukankah kau memintaku datang untuk membicarakan pernikahan?"

"aku ingin mengetahui kabarnya lebih dulu"

"dokter mengijinkannya pulang, rawat jalan, sesuai perminataannmu, setiap hari selalu ada 1 dokter dan satu perawat yang selalu datang untuk mengecek kondisi appa, dia sudah lebih baik, bisa mengedipkan matanya saat kami berbicara, namun belum bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya". Sungyeol meraih gelas es kopinya. Meneguknya sembari mempermainkan ujung pipetnya di dalam mulut mungilnya.

Myungsoo melipat tangannya, menatap kedua lututnya, tampak mempertimbangkan keputusannya.

"aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama, awalnya aku berpikir akan menunggu ayahmu sembuh total, meminta ijinnya seperti pernikahan yang sewajarnya agar kedua orang tuamu tenang untuk menyerahkanmu di dalam pernikahan ini. Tapi, sepertinya aku tak bisa menunggu lagi, pernikahan ini harus di lakukan secepatnya"

GLEK!

Bahkan bibir sungyeol berhenti untuk bergerak. Menatap kosong gelas yang tepat berada di depan matanya. Sekalipun dia tahu bahwa dia akan menikah dengan tuan muda kaya raya yang ada di hadapannya, namun….jika secepat ini, jujur saja sungyeol masih sedikit takut. Memang ini bukanlah pernikahan yang sebenarnya. Bukan pernikahan yang didasari rasa cinta dan kasih sayang. Namun…. Sepertinya hati sungyeol menjadi tidak tenang.

"tapi…."

"aku sudah berbicara dengan woohyun"

"dia mengijinkanmu untuk menikah denganku?"

"tidak, dia menerjang dan menerkamku seperti serigala lapar yang melihat daging segar, namun aku tak bisa mundur, jika aku mundur maka aku akan semakin menyakiti istri dan keluargaku". Myungsoo menarik nafasnya pelan sejenak. "dan kau juga bukanlah pihak yang kuberi keleluasaan dalam memilih, mau tak mau, siap tak siap secara tak langsung kau sudah kuikat dalam perjanjian, jika kau mundur maka…."

"aku tahu, aku orang yang tepat janji, aku tahu konsekuensinya…. Sudah berjalan sejauh ini, aku berhutang budi terlalu banyak kepadamu tuan kim, jika tak ada kau mungkin ayahku tak akan bersamaku detik ini". Sungyeol mengangkat wajahnya. Tersenyum tenang. "tinggal tentukan kapan kau akan mengunjungi ibuku, kapan meminta ijin kepada ayahku, kapan membawaku di depan orang tua dan istrimu, dan kapan kita menikah, aku mengikuti segala perintahmu tuan…."

.

.

.

Myungsoo duduk di hadapan ayah dari calon istrinya yang kini tengah terbaring di atas kasur lipatnya. Myungsoo bersimpuh dengan sopan. Menghadap laki-laki tua itu dengan sungyeol yang duduk di belakang myungsoo. Sedangkan woohyun menunggu di sisi luar kamar semata-mata ingin meredam emosinya. Dan nyonya Nam tampaknya tengah menenangkan dirinya atas rasa terkejut yang myungsoo ciptakan karena kedatangannya yang mendadak dan tiba-tiba saja mengatakan akan menikahi sungyeol.

Myungsoo membungkuk dengan sopan di hadapan tuan Nam. Memulai pembicaraannya.

"kedatangan saya ke hadapan anda semata-mata hanya untuk meminta ijin ke pada anda Tuan Nam, saya datang untuk meminta ijin kepada anda untuk menikahi putra bungsu anda Lee Sungyeol"

Hanya sebuah kalimat singkat dan padat yang di ucapkan oleh myungsoo.

Dan setelahnya, hanya sebuah kedipan mata dari tuan Nam yang myungsoo tangkap, tanpa tahu makna dari gesture itu. entah mengiyakan atau menolak. Dan myungsoo tak peduli, sekeras apapun penolakan yang dia dapat dari keluarga sungyeol, pernikahan ini akan tetap dia langsungkan.

Setidakanya, sebuah kalimat "iya" dari mulut ibu sungyeol sudah myungsoo dapatkan sebagai pegangan atas usaha mungsoo untuk mendapatkan restu dari keluarga sungyeol, tentu saja tanpa memberi tahu bahwa laki-laki itu sebenarnya sudah beristri dan hampir memiliki seorang anak.

Dan woohyun, namja tampan bersurai blonde itu itu hanya memilih untuk diam, menutup mulutnya tapa bereaksi. Bukan tak berani, dia tak ingin membuat ayahhnya semakin sakit melihat putranya bertengkar tepat di depan matan ya.

"jika sungyeol yakin akan pilihannya kepadamu maka aku tak memiliki alasan apapun untuk menolak apa yang sudah menjadi pilihannya bukan…"

.

.

.

 _ **"Lee Sungyeol, 19 mei, bawalah keluargamu ke altar kita, akan kusediakan mobil serta kursi roda untuk ayahmu, pastikan semua datang, bukan upacara besar, hanya sebuah ritual untuk melengkapi prosesi. Setelah ini bersikaplah semampumu sebagai bagian dari keluarga Kim, bertahanlah sampai anakku lahir, dan aku berjanji akan memberikan hak serta kebebasanmu kembali setelahnya"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continue**_


End file.
